This invention relates to furniture that readily converts from a seating unit to a sleeping unit, and more particularly to convertible furniture of this type including an occupant receiving upper portion hinged to a base portion for pivoting from a seating unit to a sleeping unit, the occupant receiving portion comprising a seating surface, arms and back support members which remain together as the upper portion is pivoted.
Heretofore, various constructions of seating/sleeping convertible furniture units have been proposed. Some of these have been of the heavy complicated mechanically articulated type; while others are of the fold-open type. The present invention is directed toward convertible furniture of the latter type.
One such construction of fold-open convertible furniture is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,774 wherein a pair of rectangular foam blocks are separately covered with upholstery which hingedly connects the blocks together while permitting the blocks to be positioned in either an overlying relationship with one on the other, or in a side-by-side relationship with both blocks on the floor. With this construction bolsters or pillows merely rest upon and are separate from the upper block to form arms and back rests when the unit is a seating unit. Thus, when used as a sofa or the like, the unit must be placed against a wall or the back bolsters will fall over and off the unit when an occupant leans against the back. Furthermore, since the arms are loose they also have a tendency to be dislodged from the seating surface.
With other proposed constructions, the limitations imposed by the arms and back have resulted in comfort and/or geometrical design limitations, thereby limiting their appeal and acceptance in the market place.